


The Fountainhead

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Language, 我不想打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 一个关于5V做色情主播的PWP故事。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	The Fountainhead

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 欲潮
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Dante/Vergil （日后maybe会有Nero/Vergil)
> 
> 分级 E
> 
> 警告 双性！Vergil PWP 日后的警告会随着更新而再写出来
> 
> 作者的话 要不是我wb小号清空了的话，现在应该能看到8月这篇文的前身口嗨，谁都没有想到8月份的文居然能变成一正文，前几天跟哥哥们到处找备份，终于找到了（）只是想写一个很bitch的5V，我喜欢5V，5V天下第一（
> 
> 日后的play会比较kinky我想，毕竟在维吉尔身上无论怎么做我都会特别的开心，过早的把警告打出来我倒是觉得有天不太好，所以还是日后更新的时候顺便把警告打出来

维吉尔与人类的现实生活早已脱轨，被滋润于魔界潮湿阴冷光线下的他还是半皱着眉头——他们又不是几十年前一起跑出去赶雪糕车的孩子了——任由但丁抓着他的手，从时空裂缝里回到空大且脏兮兮的事务所，大摇大摆地像是划分三八线一般将那张常年只有一人折磨的床分了一半给维吉尔。

他们还有许多要互相磨合，不仅仅是性格上，更重要的还是过去时日对彼此了解的缺失，他们貌似也不打算缓慢地拿起铲子一点点的填补上未来得及的坑洞——哈这都怪大胃口喜欢一口吃干净的维吉尔，两人日常缠绵温柔的性爱可以作为生活推进的润滑剂——谁会去拒绝这种登顶的快意，就算是平日冷着一张脸的维吉尔也会在快感如潮水般袭来的时候展露出一张过分情色的面庞。

就像是尺寸不符合的齿轮，却还在缓慢地转动，逐渐地磨合所有的一切，最开始两人都不习惯，例如说，但丁并不习惯维吉尔抓着他——就像是对待一只从垃圾桶里扒拉出来的大肥猫一样——把他扔进了全是沐浴泡沫的浴缸里——不知道是哪个该死的混蛋告诉他有洁癖的老哥曾经自己有一个月没洗澡，在过多的水溢出来的时候，但丁并没有感受到热水给予的放松，满脑子只有头疼地想着这个月的水费是否超标了。

维吉尔有的时候会和他一起分享这个对于两位半魔人而言有点过度狭小的浴缸——老实说，但丁觉得小时候的自己会羡慕现今能能看到对面被水润湿头发维吉尔的自己，毕竟小时候的哥哥从来都不愿意跟自己分享一个浴缸，并且伊娃也是阻止兄弟两人一起进行沐浴。

水面上漂浮着购买沐浴露送的塑料黄色小鸭子，看着两人高出水面的膝盖骨，讪讪地意识到两人早已不是小时候，他们的确也不是小时候了，最后一起共沐浴的温馨场景会变成维吉尔被但丁按在被热气烘到发热的老旧瓷砖上，仰着脑袋吃进但丁缓慢抽出却又沉重撞入体内的老二。

他们貌似逐渐走上正轨了，像两个合格的人类中老年一样去魔界上上班，回家之后该干嘛就干嘛，时不时尼禄就会过来找他们两人——对着但丁便是一顿口吐芬芳上演双人相声；当尼禄知道维吉尔最后还是选择跟脏老头但丁住在一起的时候，神情是有点复杂的，可最后还是什么都没有说，只是用颇为微妙复杂的神情偷偷地看了维吉尔一眼。

维吉尔的穿着在人类世界里实在是太过于显眼了，没有人在正常的日子里（当然了万圣节之类的除外）穿上过分严谨的大衣与靴套走上街去购买冰箱里所需要的食材，但丁尝试着把自己的便服给维吉尔穿，想都不用想就知道他老哥根本就不稀罕，最后还是刷着但丁快要透支的卡购买了一些风格几乎没有偏差的便服，现在的维吉尔看起来更像是早早退休享受人生大好时光的商业精英。

魔界里黏糊糊的家伙们现在看到斯巴达双子都巴不得先找个舒适的地方躺着，根本不敢拿着亮晃晃的兵器跑到对方面前大展身手，平日对付吊儿郎当的但丁足够难受，更何况现在还有一个下手狠毒果断且不懂风情只想要速战速决的维吉尔，在兄长的监督——其实是信用卡透支的叫唤——之下，但丁的行事效率提高了不少，莫里森一时之间都不知道是否得夸赞这对兄弟。

对了，他们还给维吉尔这位互联网落伍的老年人购买了一台手机，按照维吉尔的性格，当然买的是最贵最新的那款，可偏偏这个一辈子第一次摸到电子产品的固执狂就是不愿意露出他对其一窍不通的烦恼，拿到手机的维吉尔有段时间对着响起的铃声大眼瞪小眼，听到传来但丁声音的他一时之间无法想明白愚蠢的弟弟是否被困在了小小的黑色金属盒子里。

当今年轻人的花样实在是太多了，维吉尔单手指戳弄着手中的方块硬物，这叫做手机，在家里年纪最小对新事物接受程度最快的尼禄的帮助下，他成功的注册了一个社交账号，推特，一只图标是蓝色小鸟的东西，因为身边交际的确有限，维吉尔的关注列表里只有但丁以及尼禄。

维吉尔的头像还是最开始的那只破壳的小鸟，没有任何的推文，在但丁的帮助（其实应该是连哄带骗）下将头像改成了两人的自拍，虽然后面维吉尔将其变成了一张毛茸茸的白色奶狗；就算是打字，维吉尔还是会带上金丝眼镜慢慢地单手敲，反正他发出去的话都足够简短，并不需要花费太多的心思在表达心情上。

你应该去搜索看看现在流行词句，说不准你能跟得上现在大伙们喜欢的东西，但丁这么跟他老古董哥哥说道，于是耸耸肩十分欠揍的表现出我很乐意继续为你提供援手的模样，然而维吉尔才不会——绝不会在这种简单的东西上跟但丁所求助，这绝对会给但丁留下日后在他人面前侃侃而谈的把柄。

现在，他窝在沙发上继续戳弄着手中的电子器物，挑起了一边的眉毛。

维吉尔最近才知道在词语面前打上一个井字号原来就是创建小话题的意思，可他现在疑惑地却不是井字号的用法，而是他好像看不懂后面的字词含义了，明明都是英语单词，维吉尔疑惑地半眯起眼睛。

现在的人都很喜欢将性爱视频放在网上吗？

半皱着眉头往下拉划着界面，看着上面各色的肉体与各类艳情的图片，不乏露骨的词句，当然更多的还是自制的性爱录制视频——他也是最近才知道网络上有各种汇聚专门拍摄性爱视频的地方，推特不过是一个缩影罢了。

维吉尔抿紧嘴唇，不由得正襟危坐，假若身边有人还会以为他在研读什么严肃文学，可不到一会，维吉尔却不由自主的将双腿并拢蜷缩在沙发更深处，怀里抱着被压到变形的枕头，手机上的页面他感觉到很不好，可他就是停不下滑动的手指。

都怪但丁，他翻个身从沙发上爬了起来，尝试着去摸索桌子上不知道被塞到那个披萨盒子下面的空调遥控器，他感到一股燥热从腹部往上涌起，仿佛火苗舔舐耳根一阵噼里啪啦的红，遥控器倒是摸到了，顺带还摸到软体油腻的按钮，最后无名烦躁地站起身回到了楼上。

维吉尔被上面胆大直率的话语给惊到面红耳赤，鼓膜貌似被心脏敲击的砰砰乱响，这些话人们是如何从嘴里说出来最后化作为文字，落在大众的视野面前，第一人称的推文会让人有种身临其境的恍惚。

但丁平日虽然也会扯着嗓子开着带些黄色的笑话，可维吉尔还是第一次如此直接面对毫不掩饰的性幻想，推文里对生殖器的渴望达到了某种全新的境界，吞了口唾沫惊觉嘴里发干的可怕。

哇哦，维吉尔眨了眨眼，尝试着对视频里男人用性爱玩具（维吉尔甚至去谷歌搜索了一番这些奇形怪状的东西）对自身人体改造的惊呼塞到肚子里——魔帝在这方面上貌似要比没有任何魔力的人类差劲多了。

他盯着手机屏幕上宛若女性夸张放大版阴蒂的短小发黑阴茎，根据主页上的描写——对的，维吉尔知道什么叫做主页个人简介，虽然他推特的界面上空无一文，宛若白纸——这名男子原本有17厘米，可是故意改造成如此现在的模样，想要作为拥有大阴茎男人（他们为什么喜欢用’Daddy’这个单词）身边的狗。

视频上带着口罩的男子将阴茎上缠绕的银质用具取了下来，维吉尔半眯着眼睛盯着他宛若手指一节的阴茎在揉弄顶端之下仓促的射了出来，浓稠的精液伴随着男子粗鲁的喘息落在了腿上。

噢，好吧，维吉尔他一时之间不知道该说什么比较好，只能默然表示人类肉身的强大，同时还的确有点想不明白为什么拥有17厘米的男人会如此强迫自己改造成这般模样，像是女人，还有不少是将自己幻想成了女人，怎么，维吉尔手指突然一抽，他们都想要拥有雌穴吗。

转换了一个躺下的姿势，屁股挪动了一番才发现腿间一片不舒适的黏腻湿润，某个柔软器官吐出的晶莹爱液将他棉质的居家裤子润湿了一小块，半勃的阴茎将裤子撑起一小块弧度，欲望的潮涌无声地击打着坚硬的磐石。

他还看到了各种冲击性爱方面贫瘠知识面的东西。

例如说居然还有丈夫原配喜欢自己的妻子给自己戴绿帽子，邀请单身的男士来操自己原配的妻子，甚至他们还形成了一个小团体，时不时举行相应的活动——换妻？

这个词语维吉尔品味了好一会终于理解背后的意思，他现在又羞又燥得宛若初开情窦的孩童，视线移开也不是，继续深入了解也不是，只能将手机背扣在胸前，整个人瘫软地躺在床上盯着天花板发呆，却不知道思绪早就顺着情色视频里传来的呻吟飘忽到四面八方。

即便如此，他仍旧没有办法将脑内所想的东西驱除开外，尤其是，维吉尔再一次不自然地挪动了下臀部，将舒适的垫子放在了腰椎下面，轻微垫高的感觉让他隐隐感知到嫩肉挤开的舒展感，宛若雷击一般突然小幅度战栗，一股暖流急需找到出口。

他知道BBC背后的另外一层意思，也知道BWC缩写的意思，盯着视频里尺寸可观的阴茎将肉穴外壁拱起挤入紧致的阴道，可怜的女孩脸色都疼的发白，架在两旁的腿被压制到疼痛发红。

他想起来了前几个晚上发生的事情，但丁那有成年人小臂粗长的阴茎是如何一寸寸顶弄开体内堆叠粘稠的嫩肉，最后在维吉尔抬腰吸气下拱的时候直直地抵达在子宫外口，喧嚣的疼痛张扬地抢占了交合带来的快感之上。

但丁比起视频里的男子而言算得上特别温柔的类型，他感知到维吉尔的不对，亲吻着兄长高挺的鼻梁，双手抚慰地搓捏着维吉尔不断挤出粘液的阴茎，往下游走，在但丁用拇指指腹熟练地搓弄维吉尔的阴蒂刹那，男子便呜咽着拱起腰肢将好不容易吃进去的老二吹了出来，喷出的液体将两人的床单润出暗色的沉淀。

维吉尔发出一声恼怒地闷哼，后知后觉地懊恼发现他的确是湿了，并不喜欢穿上内裤的他此刻胯下黏稠闷热，不渗水的裤子摩挲到淌水的雌穴与勃起的阴茎的刹那，他腹部抽了一下，懊恼地将胸口上的手机摔在了床垫上，即便它高高地弹起也没有稍微消解维吉尔此刻胸膛里燃烧的一点怒气。

他在犹豫，欲望的确是在叫嚣，想要找点什么东西填满不平的沟壑，我居然会羡慕一个拥有奇怪性爱玩具的家伙——维吉尔愣着眼睛直直地盯着手机，也许他得找个时间问下尼禄该怎么上网购物（如果这里能算入他们的配送范围内的话）。

看了一下床头的电子钟，才不过是中午，但丁外出还不到两个小时，脱下裤子先用手指给自己解决下燃眉之急貌似是一个不错的选择，他很少亲自这么做——几乎没有，在魔界里的颠簸浮沉让维吉尔过早的忘记了身体的声音。

刚才一个短短不到十秒的视频此刻在脑内无声地告诉他两根手指也能将自己捅的水淋淋，光是这么回忆的同时手指都已经扒拉在裤子的边缘，可是他的自尊心却在不合时宜的作祟，要是冒失鬼但丁突然闯入房门——这也不是没有发生过的事情，维吉尔该如何跟但丁解释自慰的事情，他一直都不想要在但丁的面前表现他容易屈服于欲望的模样，这让他觉得自己被掌控了。

过了好一会，维吉尔还是拿起手机，重新亮起屏幕继续刷了起来，男子发现网页上的人们貌似以羞耻为兴奋点，无论是公开场合露出私处亦或是在多人面前自慰，好像都是在为了完成某种任务，或者是更为直接的，兴奋带来的欲望冲动，秉着网络世界上无人认识现实生活中正经安守本分的自己的想法，随心所欲地表达出被撬开了不为人知的内心羞耻阴暗面。

他并不敢排除但丁不知道这些事情，毕竟他的好弟弟可比他在人类世界生活久太多了，可是如果，维吉尔的眼皮跳动了一下，如果他将这些东西发给但丁的话，自大的胞弟可能会把这个作为某种性暗示，这听起来倒像是一个不错却又愚蠢的决定，也许他们也会将做爱的视频发在网上，也许维吉尔会成为被五花八门绑起来在痛苦的边缘触摸着高潮的嘴唇的人，也许但丁会变成那位将他当做廉价肉便器的粗鲁男士。

我可不想成为被调教的可怜家伙，维吉尔心虚地想到，可一旦想到但丁是如何骑在他的脸上，他会像是视频里那可怜的羔羊一般，四肢被拉开死死绑住的他根本得不到反抗的机会，只能任由他的双胞胎弟弟像是博弈一般将粗壮的柱身顶开他沙哑的喉咙往深处顶弄，操开细致的喉管，满满地卡在上颚难以呼吸的窒息感，满鼻腔都是属于但丁老二的气息——并不糟糕。

尤其是但丁还会下了蛮力的手紧紧扯住维吉尔散落的头发，再往前挺腰的同时不小心却将深紫色的龟头蹭过维吉尔微露的牙齿推挤着嘴唇来到鼻子之前，最后将精液呼噜地射在他的脸上，黏稠地眯在银白色细密的眼睫毛上让其一时半会睁不开眼睛，光是这么一想粗蛮且不讲理的对待让维吉尔身体忽的一颤。

如果他将主人公为自己的性爱视频发到网上，他会得到来自于网络上四面八方人的嘲讽与赞扬吗，维吉尔不得不承认他的确是想要被这么做，但丁对他简直可以说是温柔到仿佛在抚摸一只跟回家的受伤野猫，循序渐进的前戏与过分缠绵的亲吻，有好几次维吉尔都不得不推开那新长胡茬的粗糙面庞。

原来他想要的是像是野兽一般的暴戾粗鲁对待，初次直面心里坦白的欲望并不好受，对于维吉尔这种为了荣耀而刻意回避自身最为原始想法的人更是如此，蠢蠢欲动雀跃在他的指尖，实干家差点就要付出真正的实践，可是让维吉尔本人跟但丁表达出这番想法，却又是不可能的事情。

此刻，他全身僵硬地躺在床上，这些视频和图片身体有了反应让维吉尔有些措手不及，他从来没有觉得自己会是性幻想的俘虏，没有抵抗的任何能力只能朝着性爱与欲望低头，心理的斗争也让维吉尔头疼不已。

他自暴自弃地将手机扔到一边，这是魔鬼——维吉尔貌似明白为何电视上的人们总是说手机的坏处，但丁此刻应该在蕾蒂那里不知道处理一些什么事情，兴许他正尝试着用嬉皮笑脸换取延缓的还债日。

光是想到但丁那张笑脸就让维吉尔无名的烦躁，这个愚笨的家伙总是不知道我想要得到什么，但丁总以为他的哥哥需要的是时间与缓慢的接纳，维吉尔闷闷地半眯起眼睛盯着旁边属于但丁枕头上的一根白色的头发，没有任何必要去抑制住某些想法而为了脆弱的挽留，维吉尔从来都不稀罕他人施舍的怜悯，这也许唱响了某种嘲讽的前奏。

我得进入短暂的冥想，维吉尔自暴自弃地作出决定，从床上半爬起来坐直身体深呼吸一口气，但是得先擦干净身下的不妥——从床头的纸巾盒里浪费地抽出厚厚的一堆纸巾，低头的瞬间他看到了鼓起的胯部与深色的水渍，真的是该死。

起身从柔软的床铺上爬起僵硬地走向浴室，打开水龙头任由冰冷的水将他一点点的打湿，逐渐熄灭腹部不断滕然升起的欲望，差点就像一只发情的母狗一样躺在床上手渎让维吉尔恨得咬牙切齿——可他对此却又有一种无名的渴求。

这是魔鬼的颂歌，维吉尔冷冷地瞪着面前瓷砖上滴落的晶莹水珠，除了自身之外他深刻地明白，无从得到内心所有问题的答案。


End file.
